Headphones- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Headphones' by Britt Nicole. Genderbending! Adrien- Adrianne, Marinette- Marin, Gabriel- Gabby, Alya- Alen, Nino- Nina. No Miraculous AU. Enjoy!


Adrianne sighed, brushing her golden-blonde hair behind her ear as she sat there, at the park, in the rain, listening to Jagged Stone.

To be honest, it was only fitting that this is where she was.

As cold as her mother, Gabby, could be, she did have a heart. Adrianne didn't have to fight her- only request it politely over and over again until she gave in.

She thought going to school would be better than just sitting at home all day to listen to tutors and model her mother's clothes.

She knew that high school could be cut-throat, but…

She had never expected this.

She had made fast friends with only three people in her class- Marin, Nina, and Alen. They were some of the few that didn't mock her for what she did. The people in her class (besides Chloe) never really judged her for doing fencing and basketball. They told her that it was great, and that they admired her for it.

The other girls in school, however…

They mocked her. The girls who weren't on the basketball or fencing team with her mocked her for choosing a messy sport. They whispered things behind her back, completely ignoring that she was also learning Chinese and playing the piano.

With the reputation of a model, even more girls talked behind her back about it. They didn't think that she could do all three, and she was constantly under the gaze of unapproving eyes.

And she hasn't even talked about the boys yet, who thought that she wasn't good at the sports because she was a girl.

With another sigh, she pulled her hood up over her head and turned the volume up, wrapping the blue scarf that she had gotten from her mother for her birthday tighter around her neck.

Her mother had always told her that she was amazing- that she was special, able to do whatever she wanted to do, but Adrianne couldn't really believe that right now. Not when it seemed like the world was against her.

Honestly, sometimes she wished that she could truly get away from her life. But as some middle schoolers saw her and recognized her for who she was, Adrianne was once more reminded that that was impossible.

She stood up, shoulders slouched as the rain beat down harder to match her mood.

She just needed to go somewhere- somewhere where she knew that she was safe that wasn't her cold, empty home.

892659236952635736579265293657962793659263

"Samantha?"

"It's over, Marin. Go back to your bakery."

"But-" The door was slammed in his face, leaving him standing there in the pouring rain. The flowers he had bought for their one-month anniversary fell out of his limp hold.

Oh well. At least he had managed to date someone.

Maybe Chloe was right. He didn't deserve to have anyone- especially Adrianne Agreste.

His heart ached at the thought of her kind smile, her gass-green eyes, and her pouting face.

He had been trying to get over his crush on her, but clearly it hadn't worked.

Maybe that was why Samantha broke up with him.

Defeated, Marin ran a hand through his soaking wet black/blue hair. Bluebell eyes looked back at his car. He walked over to it, hopping into it and starting it up.

He only managed to drive two blocks away before he pulled over and started pulling on his hair, frustrated.

What was he supposed to do now?! Find someone else to try and help him get over someone who would only ever be a friend? Or just give up and settle for living the rest of his life, forever alone?

He shouted at himself- almost screamed.

Was he really so stupid?!

Of course he couldn't get over her- she was ideal in every way! Smart, kind, considerate, funny, beautiful, understanding, daring, and with flaws that he could only fall in love with!

Walking on the sidewalk across from him, his eyes caught onto the very girl tormenting his heart.

But…

Why did she look so sad?

865923693659723659236597269573265796325972365962356273659

Adrianne jumped when she heard the honk of a car horn, turning around to see where the shocking noise had come from.

Emerald green met bluebell blue.

Adrianne could only stare at her friend, who looked just as miserable as she did.

Slowly, Marin rolled down the window.

"Adrianne!" He called out into the stormy night. "You wanna ride to wherever you're going?!"

Adrianne stared back.

She was going to say no- to say that she didn't need a ride. To be truly alone.

But then she remembered his parent's bakery- how warm, comforting, and shielding it was. How it actually felt like a home.

Before she could think, she was already jogging over to his car. Marin opened the door for her and she hopped in, closing the door behind her.

Marin's car was warm, but it had the emotional warmth that always came from his bakery- and the smell of it. She closed the door behind her, pulling off her headphones.

"S-Sorry." She said, not meeting his eye. "I-I'm getting your car soaked."

"It's no biggie." Marin said, reaching into teh back and pulling out a towel. "I'm always prepared."

"Yeah, you are." Adrianne laughed a bit, accepting the towel and using it to act as a layer between her and the chair. When Marin saw that that was what she was doing, he reached behind him for another towel and began to dry her hair off.

"W-We can't let you be h-having a cold now." He lightly scolded. "Nina, Alen, and I would all be l-lonely if you didn't show up because of a m-measly cold!" He mentally scolded himself as well for stuttering.

"I would be too." She admitted softly, letting Marin dry her hair off gently. When he was done, she left the towel on there.

"So…" Marin paused awkwardly. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Adrianne sighed.

"I-It's been one of those days, h-hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Adrianne sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you." Adrianne finally looked him in the eye, and Marin blushed greatly.

"O-O-Oh, that." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, Samantha broke up with me."

"What?!" Adrianne gasped. "Why?"

"W-Well, it wasn't working out." He admitted, before sighing. "To be honest, it's probably my fault. I dated her because I-I was trying to get over the girl I like."

"Oh?" Adrianne leaned in a little closer to him, interested.

"Y-Yeah. She only wants to be friends with me." He glanced at her before looking away. "It wasn't working. I think Samantha knew that and decided to end it today."

"I see." Adrianne said softly. "Who's this 'we're only friends' girl anyway? If they can't see you for who you are, then they should get a good talking too."

Adrianne remembered how her mother had warned her about dating- Adrianne had to tell her mother and have her approve of who she wanted to date before they could date. Not to mention all of the publicity her boyfriend would receive- she didn't want to put anyone through that.

It's part of the reason why she hadn't acted on her feelings toward Marin yet, but hearing that there was a girl who was completely unaware of him made her want to hiss like a cat.

"I… don't want to say." Marin's face was burning red. "Anyway- I-I've told you about my problem, why don't you tell me about yours?"

"Oh." Adrianne slouched. "Well… unlike you, and Nina and Alen, and everyone else in our class, not everyone accepts my extra curricular activities."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Adrianne shifted a bit. "I just- I really want to fit into this school- it's my first year. But everyone who doesn't really _know_ me keeps on judging me for what I do. They just can't believe that I'm doing fencing, basketball, and modeling. They keep on talking behind my back like I can't hear it, but I can because I have been for most of my life."

"I…" Marin paused. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." Adrianne smiled up at him. "It's my problem anyway."

"W-Well, do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked. He blushed. "I-I mean, n-not like a date- not that I wouldn't mind it being a date, you're amazing and sweet- I-I MEAN-" Marin groaned, hitting his head against the steering wheel before looking back at a surprised and blushing Adrianne. "My, uh, parents own a bakery…?"

Adrianne blinked a few more times before smiling warmly. She reached her hand over and placed it on top of his, staring into his bluebell eyes.

"I would love to, Marin."


End file.
